1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for video communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to a webcam-based interface for initiating two-way video communication.
2. Description of Related Background Art
In recent years, a growing number of personal computers and interactive television systems are equipped with digital video cameras. Such cameras may be used for two-way video communication (videoconferencing) between systems connected by a communication network, such as a local area network (LAN) or the Internet.
Digital video cameras may also be used for one-way video communication. For example, a camera may be configured as a “web camera” or “webcam.” A webcam captures a continual stream of video images and broadcasts the images via the Internet to any requesting Web browser. In the early days of the Internet, webcams were used to monitor coffee pots and fish tanks. Today, thousands of webcams are used in such diverse applications as monitoring freeway traffic (e.g., “traffic cams”) and monitoring children at day care centers (e.g., “kiddie cams” or “cradle cams”).
Current videoconferencing systems are deficient in a number of respects. For example, before a video connection is established, a user of one system cannot visually determine whether a user of another system is within the proximity of the camera and thus able to accept the video communication. Thus, many wasted communication attempts are made when a receiving party is not available.
Additionally, situations exist in which a user of one system may wish to monitor the output of a camera of another system before deciding whether to initiate video communication. For example, parents may wish to periodically monitor the activities of their children and only initiate communication when the necessity arises. Similarly, a child caring for an aging parent may wish to periodically monitor the parent's condition using a digital video camera, changing the one-way video monitoring into two-way video communication if their assistance is required.
Indeed, it would be desirable for an individual to be able to monitor the output of multiple cameras at different locations, e.g., day care, parent's home, etc., while being able to selectively establish two-way video communication with one of the locations. Current videoconferencing systems do not provide such a monitoring feature prior to the establishment of a video communication channel.
Using a videoconferencing system to create a permanent video communication channel between two systems may be undesirable for a number of reasons, including cost, privacy, and security. For example, parents monitoring their children from work may not wish their children to have a permanent window into their offices. Additionally, creating a two-way video communication channel is expensive in terms of communication bandwidth, limiting a videoconferencing system to only a few simultaneous connections.
Webcams provide a mechanism for one-way video monitoring of multiple video streams. Unfortunately, the one-way nature of webcams make them unsuited for video communication. No hybrid webcam-monitoring and videoconferencing system currently exists.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for allowing a user of one system to visually determine whether a user of another system is available before attempting to establish two-way video communication between the systems. What is also needed is a system and method that allows the user of the first system to periodically monitor the output of a camera of the second system, while allowing a user to selectively establish a two-way video communication channel with the second system if desired. Indeed, what is needed is a system and method for converting a one-way video monitoring session into a two-way video communication session in response to a user selection of a displayed webcam.